


Warmth

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian shows up like the caring BF he is, F/M, Fluff, Jyn is positioned on Hoth and not used to the cold, K2 is Sarcastic as always, Pre-Relationship, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: After the events of Rogue One the team is split throughout the Rebellion.Jyn finds herself stationed on Hoth, and lacking the proper wardrobe for a planet of snow and ice.Cassian, also on Hoth, happens to be much more prepared.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot.  
> This was originally a request I was sent on Tumblr

* * *

                Jyn Erso was used to a lot of things; and had survived even more. But after joining the Rebellion, and being stationed on Hoth, she found she was vastly unprepared for life on a planet of ice. At least the base shielded her from the biting wind, and grabbing her single sack of belongings she made her way toward through the hanger.

                “Jyn.” The familiar robotic tone draws her attention, shifting to walk toward the droid towering over the people scurrying about. He offers a slight incline of his head as she reaches him, “it is not entirely disappointing to see you have arrived safely.”

                She smiles, reaching up to pat his arm. “Good to see you too Kay,” She looks around, eyes darting across the bundled figures around her.

                “Cassian apologizes that he could not greet you.” K2-SO states, drawing her attention back to him.

                “I wasn’t –” she starts, only to be cut off once more.

                “Jyn, I am programmed to read several thousand nuances in human body language.” She swears he’s giving her a condescending look.

                She just makes a face, then motions to the hall. “So, you know where I’m supposed to be staying?”

                “Affirmative.” He turns, “do try to keep up, wouldn’t want you getting lost on your first day.” She forgets how sarcastic he manages to be sometimes.

                It takes a brisk walk to keep up with the droid’s long strides, but she manages. Soon they stop in front of a simple door, which he motions into.

                “Thanks, Kay,” she steps inside, quickly taking in the small space. There’s a thin bed in the back right, a small table and mirror standing in for a vanity with a bowl atop it. There’s a tiny closet on her left with a few hangers, and an equally tiny desk butted up against the end of the bed. She’s lived with far less.

                “If you need anything,” K2-SO draws her attention once more, “I’m sure you can find others to help.”

                She chuckles at that, “I’ll see you later.” She offers a half wave, and the droid promptly disappears from the doorway.

                She unpacks her few belongings, a brush placed next to the basin, a weathered journal on the desk with a few other trinkets. She hangs her blaster on a bedpost, but keeps her baton hooked into her belt. She moves to the bed, dropping onto it with noise of pleasant surprise. It’s softer than she anticipated, and it appears to have several thick blankets.

                “Settling in I see,” she jerks up at the voice, Cassian’s body blocking the entry as he leans on the doorway. He kicks lightly at the door, “should really consider closing this though, let’s in a draft.” He smiles.

                She rises to her feet, “it’ll take some getting used to, haven’t had a real door in longer than I can remember.” His smile falters slightly, but quickly recovers into a smirk as she approaches. “I was going to offer to show you around, if you aren’t otherwise occupied?”

                She feels the smile tugging at her own lips, “I _could_ use some food.”

                “Then that’s where we’ll start, come on.” He reaches out to grab her shoulder, eyes widening as his hand brushes her arm. “Mother of Moons! Jyn you’re like ice.”

                She shrugs, absently trying to rub a little warmth back into the exposed skin. “Don’t really have clothing for these temperatures.” She shakes her head, “but I’m fine.”

                “No,” it’s almost a growl as he grabs her wrist, and she barely has enough time to pull the door shut behind them before he’s leading her down the hall. He stops at a door on the opposite side of the hall, but still within sight of her own. Very little decorates the space, and the few items she sees are meticulously organized and tidy. It’s not until he opens the closet, revealing the familiar parka inside, that it really hits her that they are in his room. He rummages around, finally pulling out a dark brown bomber jacket as he turns to her. “Here, take this.”

                “Cassian, I can’t take your jacket.” She frowns, “I’ll find something later.”

                “Stars, woman!” He glares, “just take it.”  And she love the way his eyes light up, even as his voice returns to its usual detached tone. “It doesn’t even fit me.”

                “Fine,” she reaches out, easily slipping into the article of clothing. “There, happy?” She quickly fastens the front, and _oh, this feels amazing_. When she catches his gaze she finds a gentleness, and something else, that makes her a whole other kind of warm.

                After a moment he clears his throat, “yes.” He motions back toward the door, “and now that you aren’t going to freeze to death, we can get started.”

He never asks for that jacket back, and she never questions why he has a brand new jacket that just happens to fit her perfectly.


End file.
